Par amour
by Yuleo
Summary: [Défi Halloween 2019] "On raconte que le dieu des enfers accepta qu'un homme ramène une femme à la vie à une condition. L'homme échoua à la remplir."


Petit défi pour Halloween 2019 sur le thème du mythe d'Orphée fait avec **Ya**, **Milou**,** Leptitloir** et **Laemia**.

Je le poste en retard parce que mon bêta est trop occupé pour me faire des retours et que j'ai décidé que c'était bon (et non, pour uen fois ce n'est pas Noé !)

Hésitez pas à aller voir le travail des autres parce que iels sont très très très très très doué.e.s !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

_On raconte que le dieu des enfers accepta qu'un homme ramène une femme à la vie à une condition. L'homme échoua à la remplir._

Naminé et Néo se connaissaient depuis toujours. Leurs parents étaient voisins et amis. Il se connurent très tôt et furent nommés camarades de jeux. Alors ils grandirent ensemble, ne se séparant pas au fil des années qui s'écoulaient. Lorsqu'ils ne passaient pas du temps ensemble, Néo se consacrait à l'art de la musique et plus précisément de la lyre. Il devint célèbre pour ses chants d'amour et son style doux qui tranchait avec son air impassible. Naminé, quant à elle, préférait la peinture et la sculpture. Et bien qu'il fût interdit aux femmes d'exposer leurs œuvres, elle avait son petit succès dans la sphère privée. Ce n'est qu'une fois adultes que l'âge réussi à mettre de la distance entre eux, mais ils continuaient de se saluer et de se témoigner des marques d'amitié. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup.

Tout ceci est au passé désormais, car la jeune femme n'est plus.

Elle venait tout juste de se marier à un riche commerçant, lorsqu'au cours d'une promenade un serpent la mordit. Tous les médecins et toutes les guérisseuses firent ce qu'ils purent pour la sauver. Mais elle s'éteignit au coucher du soleil sans que personne n'arrive à changer son destin.

Elle fut énormément pleurée car il s'agissait d'une personne douce et gentille. On la louait sans arrière-pensée et on l'aimait sans hypocrisie. Son décès rendit sa famille et ses amis fous de chagrin. Lors de la cérémonie, personne n'arriva à retenir ses larmes car l'on pleure toujours les bonnes âmes parties trop tôt. Et au grand étonnement de chacun, Néo ne vint pas à l'enterrement. Tout le monde savait qu'il aimait Naminé d'un amour qui dépassait la simple amitié et qu'il avait été dévasté d'apprendre son mariage. Chacun s'attendait à le voir, détruit par la perte de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Néo n'avait pas abandonné son amour pour la jeune femme. Il comptait ne pas laisser la mort l'emporter.

Armé de sa lyre et de son courage, il descendit aux Enfers. De sa douce musique, il charma chaque obstacle sur son passage jusqu'à arriver à la reine des lieux, Larxene. Elle ne succomba malheureusement pas à sa musique, mais cela ne l'étonna guère. La reine devait gérer son royaume d'une main de fer, elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire des exceptions. Mais elle n'était pas la cible du musicien, c'était son amante, la douce Kairi, déesse de la flore. Qui elle, pleura pour lui, pleura pour Naminé, pleura pour l'injustice qui les avait séparés ainsi.

Il ne mentionna pas le fait que la jeune morte était mariée. Ni qu'il ne lui avait jamais partagé ses sentiments. Ni qu'il ne savait en rien si elle l'aimait de son côté. Il garda ça pour lui, afin que Kairi croit qu'ils étaient amants. Et elle le cru.

Alors, parce que son aimée la supplia, Larxene accepta que Néo reparte avec l'âme de la défunte. A une seule condition. Elle marcherait derrière lui, et il ne pourrait se retourner. Fou de joie, il accepta sans réfléchir, juste heureux que la reine des Enfers accepte de lui rendre celle qu'il aimait.

Ce fut son erreur, et cela lui coûta très cher.

Il commença à longer les tunnels menant à la surface, le seul bruit de ses pas comme accompagnement. Il n'avait aucune idée de si Naminé le suivait ou non, alors il demanda.

\- Es-tu là ?

Il eut un frisson, et c'est grâce à sa fine oreille de musicien qu'il arriva à entendre le léger « oui » qu'une voix lui répondait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles face à ce son.

\- Je suis venu te chercher. Je suis venu te ramener.

Mais cette fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Il ne se départit pas pour autant de sa bonne humeur.

\- Tout le monde sera si heureux de te revoir. Tes parents étaient si tristes. Ils ont affiché tes peintures pour ton enterrement tu sais ? Et j'ai tellement de choses à te dire !

Quelque chose de froid lui parcouru l'échine, et la voix repris.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Cela le glaça. Des dizaines de questions commencèrent à assaillir son esprit. Voulait-elle réellement mourir ? N'était-elle pas heureuse d'avoir une chance de revivre ? Pourquoi dire ça ? Avait-elle entendu le fait qu'ils aient été pris pour amants ? Si oui, détestait-elle cette idée ?

\- Ce n'est pas bien.

La voix était comme une brise de printemps. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de très loin derrière, et le faisait hésiter à se retourner. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Pas s'il voulait qu'elle revienne.

\- Ce qui n'est pas bien c'est de laisser tomber cette autre chance qui t'est donnée ! Tu es si jeune, tu as tant de choses à faire ! C'est injuste, nous avons tout essayé pour te sauver ! Même l'amante de la reine le disait, c'est injuste !

Il y eu un flottement, comme une petite bourrasque ronde, comme un rire. Il recommença à sourire. S'il pouvait encore la faire rire, tout n'était pas perdu. Mais la chaleur disparue soudainement, et le moment de partage se dissipa.

\- Ce n'est pas juste Néo.

Son nom, elle avait prononcé son nom. Cela voulait dire que c'était bien elle. Il voulait croire que c'était une preuve de son identité. Il voulait y croire et ignorer le reste de ses paroles.

\- C'est égoïste.

Ces mots l'enragèrent, l'enflammèrent.

\- Ce qui est égoïste, ce n'est pas plutôt de vouloir rester ici alors que ceux qu'on aime nous pleure ?!

A son grand étonnement, il apprit que les courants d'air pouvaient avoir l'air triste. Celui qui le frôla lui donna même envie de pleurer.

\- Mais tout le monde vient il aux Enfers me sauver ?

Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il ne pouvait répondre à ça. Car cela voulait dire se déclarer et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de le faire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était resté toutes ces années dans le silence, l'idée même d'aller toquer à la porte de la jeune femme faisait trembler ses jambes. Il débordait d'amour et ne savait l'exprimer que par la musique. Ses célèbres chansons racontaient l'histoire d'un homme qui peu à peu mourait de voir la femme qu'il aimait s'éloigner de lui.

Naminé lui en avait parlé une fois, elle lui avait dit que c'était bien triste qu'un homme se lamente de la sorte au lieu de tenter sa chance. Car après tout, il ne savait pas si cette femme l'aimait ou non, et que cela pouvait bien être le cas. Il n'avait rien osé répondre.

Encore maintenant, alors qu'il allait la ramener à la vie, la confession n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa bouche. Comme si les mots fuyaient d'eux-mêmes, et allaient se cacher quelque part où il ne pouvait pas les trouver. Il essayait pourtant, mais rien ne sortait.

\- Tu es ma précieuse amie.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à lui répondre. Et c'était vraie, elle était bel et bien l'amie la plus précieuse qui lui soit donné d'avoir. Et l'une des seules, de surcroit.

\- Je suis aussi la fille de mes parents. La femme de mon mari. Et ils ne sont pas là.

Il ne savait que répondre. Et en même temps, ces paroles lui brisaient le cœur. Il avait envie de lui demander s'il n'était pas spécial pour elle, après toutes ces années ensemble. N'y avait-il dont pas entre eux ce fil invisible et puissant qu'il voyait ? L'avait-il imaginé depuis le début ?

\- Néo…

Lorsqu'elle était en vie, Naminé avait la voix la plus douce au monde. Morte, cette douceur s'était accentuée et il fallait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

\- Néo, ne me sauve pas par amour.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle ne le dépassa pas, car après tout c'était l'ordre de la reine elle devait rester derrière. Il avait terriblement envie de se retourner pour la regarder. Pour voir si elle avait réellement compris les sentiments qu'il lui portait.

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il n'entendait que lui.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Finit son assurance, son pas déterminé et sa posture droite. Le revoilà petit garçon recourbé, comme quand il avait fait une bêtise.

\- Parce que tu n'en as jamais parlé.

C'était si triste, si frêle, cette brise glaciale qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Et elle avait raison, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait préféré se morfondre dans son coin et la regarder se marier de loin. Il avait toujours hurlé aimer, mais n'avait jamais agi en tant que tel. Tout était sa faute.

Mais il avait encore espoir, n'allait-il pas la ramener après tout ?

\- Je te le dirai. Je te le dirai quand nous serons dehors.

Il se voyait déjà à la sortie des Enfers, se retournant pour la revoir revivre puis, un genou à terre et sa lyre en main, lui chanter la dernière chanson qu'il avait composé pour elle et qu'elle n'avait pu entendre. Il la voyait sourire avec ses cheveux d'or, ses yeux bleu cristal et ses fossettes enfantines.

Il imaginait le meilleur sans envisager le pire.

Le silence s'était installé derrière lui, quelque chose de lourd et de polaire. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce à quoi pensait la jeune fille.

\- Néo, libère-moi.

Il ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait rien de sa détermination à rester ici loin de ceux qu'elle aimait. Loin de la vie qu'elle aimait tant. Il décida de l'ignorer, d'ignorer tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Ils y étaient presque, ils pouvaient y arriver. Il pouvait la sauver.

\- Il n'y a plus rien pour moi là-haut, je n'y ai plus ma place.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Tu le sais. Mon heure était venue, personne n'a pu me sauver, c'était mon destin.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Tu me veux heureuse, mais je ne pourrai l'être en sachant avoir triché.

Il ne répondit pas, rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules et accélérant le pas.

\- Je vois la lumière Néo, il faut que tu te retournes.

Ils étaient proches.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire revivre.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça. C'est mal, tu le sais.

Presque, si proches du but.

\- Je t'en supplie, si tu me considères vraiment comme ton amie ne fais pas ça.

Il mit un pied dans la lumière, plus que quelques pas et c'en serait fini.

\- Par amour Néo. Retourne-toi par amour, je t'en supplie.

Il se figea, sans pouvoir avancer encore. Il voulait la ramener, il voulait vivre avec elle, il voulait mourir avec elle. Ce futur était à portée de main, il lui suffisait de la faire sortir de la caverne.

\- Par amour !

Par amour déjà avant, il aurait pu tout faire pour elle. Il n'avait jamais pu le lui dire, les mots ne sortaient pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il chantait, lorsqu'il agissait qu'il arrivait à le montrer. Alors, tout en lui criait « je t'aime ! regarde-moi, je t'aime ! » Il n'avait jamais pu lui ouvrir les yeux sur son amour, ou le lui déclarer.

Il n'avait jamais pu, alors il se retourna.

Elle était là. Dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était là, ravissante, et elle lui souriait tandis qu'une violente bourrasque la ramenait d'où elle venait. Elle lui souriait, douce et aimante, tendant la main vers lui comme pour un dernier adieu.

Par amour il s'était retourné, et elle le remerciait avec amour.

Ils s'aimaient. Ils ne le savaient pas mais ils s'aimaient. D'un sentiment semblable, sans jamais réussir à le deviner, à le voir, chez l'autre. Ils s'étaient manqués d'un pas. Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'elle l'avait vu devant Larxene tout ce qui n'avait pas été et tout ce qui aurait pu être. Mais elle s'était résignée, pas lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas revenir, pas dans cette vie-là. Ils n'auraient pas pu être ensemble. Il y a des choses qui n'avaient jamais été prévues. Leur histoire en faisait partie. Mais au moins, au moins ils avaient pu se déclarer, forcer un peu ce destin qui les séparait à jamais. Même s'il y a des regrets et des remords, du côté des vivants et du côtés des morts.

Ils s'aimaient, ils l'ont su.


End file.
